


Body Issues

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Future, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed enjoys staring at Al.  Apparently, Al doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 2/4/14.

There were times when Ed forgot that he and Al were not the only two people in existence, times when he was able to shut out everyone else except the only one who mattered.  
  
Times like right now, standing in the bedroom and watching Al get ready for bed. Almost a full year had passed since his brother got his body back, and even after all of that time, in spite of their unexpected yet completely natural evolution towards intimacy, Ed never tired of the simple act of watching him.  
  
And he was caught completely off guard when Al finally decided to call him on it.  
  
“Brother?” Al slowly removed his shirt and twisted it in his hands. “Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is it because…”  
  
The blushing teen lowered his head.  
  
“Do you… do you hate me for having my body?”  
  
Ed regarded his embarrassed sibling for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Did he _really_ not understand that his effect on Ed had nothing whatsoever to do with limb envy?  
  
Only Al, impossibly sweet and adorably naive Al, would be so blind to his own attractiveness that he mistook Ed’s observation for anything other than open affection. With a touch of mild perving on the side.  
  
“Oh, Al.”  
  
Ed crossed the room and pulled him close, wrapping his left arm around Al’s waist while automail digits gently stroked his face.  
  
“Don’t ever change,” he murmured as he touched their foreheads together. “Okay?”  
  
Al smiled warmly, the sight of which was pretty much Ed’s favorite thing in the entire world.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He grinned happily as they stumbled over to the bed. The shirt that he was holding slipped from his fingers and fell down to the floor, forgotten.


End file.
